A lot Can Happen In Time
by LostSoul010103
Summary: Hermione has changed everything about her life, she's even living the muggle way to save her children. But will she help out her dear professors when they ask her to harbor a former death eater? HGDM later on, I promise
1. Chapter 1: A Fimilar Tabby

_**A Familiar Tabby**_

_I wonder what is going on in the wizarding world. _Hermione wondered as she put her oldest down for a nap _Wow I haven't thought about that in forever._

"But Mum, I'm not sweepy. Twelevision fwirst, pwease?" The young boy asked as she fought to lay him back down.

"No, honey, you need to take your nap."

She covered him for the 5th time that afternoon, and checked the 3 month old sleeping in the crib on the other side of the room. She walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

_Those kids will be the death of me, but I love them. I gave up everything for them. I hope I really did make the right choice. _

**Flashback**

"_Hermione, are you sure this is the right decision? I mean, you know we can protect Kyle and yourself. And if Voldemort even thinks about coming near you or your child, he won't know what hit him when I'm done with him."_

"_I know, Ron, but I've thought about this many times. And it's the only way that I can for sure keep him safe. I will miss this world more than anything, but I need to protect my son." Hermione replied as she tried to hide the tears swelling up in her eyes with a faint smile._

_The three childhood friends were getting of the Hogwarts Express their final time. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger had indeed grown up since the first time they had taken the trip to Hogwarts aboard the large, red, engine. They walked through the barrier that led them into the Muggle World. A few steps out they stopped and looked at each other. They stood there in silence hoping that time would stop and they could be with there in each other's company forever. _

"_Well, this is it, guys. Hermione...are you sure...?" Harry replied but couldn't finish his sentence, noticing that his best friend was almost in tears. So, instead just took her in his arms and let her sob into his shoulder. _

_Ron second the move and the three were standing there knowing that this would probably be the last time they would be together...ever. _

**End**

**RING RING** Her thoughts were interrupted as she snapped back to the present to the sound of the telephone. She wiped her tears of her face and walked over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She said, hoping her voice didn't give a hint that she was crying.

"Angel?" The voice replied over the phone. Hermione started using her middle name after she left the Wizard World.

"Hmmm...yea? Who is this?" She asked the familiar voice, but couldn't place whom it belonged to.

"It's Katie...damn...what's gotten into you. I told you that I would call you. Anyway...did you lose a cat?"

"No, Crookshanks is sitting right here next to me, why?" She asked, feeling rather stupid that she didn't recognize the voice of her next-door neighbor.

"There's a small gray tabby sitting her in my front yard with a collar with your name and address on it."

"Um... Crookshanks is the only cat that I own, but go ahead and bring it over."

A few minutes later Hermione's door opened and in stepped a tall, skinny, blond.

"Hey, Angel...what's up?" Katie asked; noticing her best friend had a tear stained face.

"Hey Katie...nothing much. Just finished putting Kyle and Alex down for their nap. Be a little quiet I don't think Kyle is fully asleep yet. You know him."

"Yea...your kids are so cute. But I bet they can be a handful. Hey, were you crying?"

"No, why would you ask that?" Hermione replied hoping that her lie would be believable.

"Angel...I know you. I'm your best friend; I've known you since you moved in next door, three and half years ago."

"I wasn't really crying...it was just a few tears. I was just reminiscing about school, and my old friends who I had to severe ties with when I moved here."

"Oh...Hey, you've never really told me about your old school and everything. And why did you have to severe ties with all of your friends. Did they get mad because you left your hometown? Can't you just give them a call?"

_Oh shit...I shouldn't have said anything, why didn't I just make up some excuse?? Dammit what the hell do I do now?? Think Hermione think..._

"Oh well...it was never really worth conversation to talk about. I mean, its just school. Nothing really exciting about that, right? And no, they're not mad that I moved. But I guess with conflicts of interest we just sort of had to stop talking. It was for the best and it was inevitable."

Hermione felt a single tear fall down her face as she thought of what Harry and Ron were doing, and if they were thinking about her too. _They've probably already forgotten about me. _She wiped away the tear hoping that Katie hadn't noticed. But her attempts were futile.

"Angel, if its that important to you then a 'conflict of interest' shouldn't be keeping friends from talking at least once in a while."

"I just can't, Katie. It's hard to explain."

"Here, just call." Katie replied as she handed her the phone.

"I can't. Please...can we talk about something else? Where is the cat that you were talking about??" Hermione asked, hoping that was enough to get Katie off the subject.

"Oh, I left it outside...I hope its still out there."

Hermione stood up and opened the door and noticed a small gray cat sitting at the door. She reached down and picked it up, and glanced at the nametag. Low and Behold there it was:

My name is Minnie 

**If found please return to:**

**Angel Fletcher**

542 Hutchinson Drive 

"Wow...I've never seen this cat before in my life." Hermione admitted as she sat back down on the couch holding the cat in her lap. She then took a closer look at the cat and realized she HAD seen it before. She began to come up with way to think of how to get Katie out of the house. Just then the phone rang. Katie got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh Okay..." Katie said.... Hermione could only hear one side of the conversation.

A few 'uh huh's' and 'Okays' later Katie hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Oh it was just Kevin...he wants me to go home and help set up the new tv. I'll talk to you later. Let me know about that cat, huh? And think about calling your friends. They seem to mean a lot to you. They probably miss you as much as you miss them. Just think about it okay? I hate seeing you like that." Katie replied as she walked out of the door.

"I'm glad she's gone.... Now...about you..." Hermione said looking down at the cat. "Why are you here, and how did you find me??"


	2. Chapter 2: A Favor, Please?

_**A Favor, Please?**_

Before Hermione could say or do anything the tabby leapt off of her lap and into the floor. Then the cat emerged into a tall, older woman.

"Hello, Miss Granger...how are you doing?" the former cat asked.

"Pro.... McGon..." Hermione couldn't even begin to talk. She was staring at her former Transfiguration Professor in awe.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I know it's quite a surprise. Forgive me for intruding on you like this. But we need you to do us a favor."

"But...huh...what...favor? How...? When...? How long..." Is all the she could get out.

"A former death eater, which was working undercover as a favor to The Order was captured by the Ministry, and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. But of course, our dear headmaster got him out. But of course, there's a catch."

"Always a catch..." Hermione was finally able to speak. "But, forgive me for being so blunt...where do I fit in this? I left the wizard world almost four years ago. And Professor Dumbledore promised not to bother me. So, I left my old home...everything. I was careful so no one could find me."

"One thing at a time, please, Miss Granger."

Hermione just sat and nodded, slowly.

"Now...about this catch. The Ministry trusts Albus' decision about this death eater. So, they have released him. But he is under probation. They still don't fully trust him. They have sentenced him to live with a muggle for six months. He can't use any magic, unless in an emergency. He killed a few muggles and muggle-borns. And the ministry feels by living with a muggle and truly seeing how they act and live, he will learn his lesson."

"Uh huh..." Hermione was scared to hear the rest of McGonagal's speech.

"Well, Albus and I were a little precautious to let him live with just full-blown muggles. So, Albus is asking you to take him in since you are living the muggle way."

"WHAT?!? I can't...I'm sorry...I have to protect my kids, Professor. I can't. I would love to help out Professor Dumbledore. But my kids' safety comes before anything. I'm sorry."

"I know, Miss Granger. But we will have Aurors working around the clock to keep you and your family safe. Please, Miss Granger, think about it...please. If he does not come to stay with you, he will go back to Azkaban."

Hermione sat there for a while, contemplating on what to do. _Who could it be? What should I do? Professor Dumbledore has helped me out many times. I owe him this...Dammit...why am I so damn nice._ "If this doesn't work out in the six months, can he leave?"

"Yes, you have control over all of this man's actions. If he acts up in any way you may send him back to Hogwarts and we will deal with him from there."

"Okay...I'll do it. But he has to understand that I have two kids."

"Yes, Miss Granger, he will understand. Thank you. You won't regret this."

"Hmm..." Hermione nodded, "Professor...who is this?"

"Just an on old fellow school mate, sweetie. I will be back shortly with him." She said as she went back to cat form, but before she did she added, "Oh, and Miss Granger, you may want to set your fireplace up with the floo system, and contact young Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley; they both miss you very much."

And with that she walked over to the door, hinting at Hermione to open the door. So, she stood up and opened the door. The small cat walked out and looked back at Hermione and with one last meow she was gone.

"Dammit...I really hope I'm doing the right thing." Hermione thought aloud.

"What right thing?" She heard Katie's voice as she walked up to the door.

"Oh...hey, set the TV that quick huh?" Hermione asked hoping she didn't have to explain that she was indeed a witch and a wizard was going be living with her for a while.

"Oh yea...it wasn't that hard. Kevin couldn't fit behind it to plug it in. Men are so helpless. And why are you out here talking to yourself, hmm?"

"Oh, I was letting that cat out. I guess I'll keep it, but it wanted out as soon as you left."

"Oh...but that still doesn't why you were talking to yourself."

"Oh, an old professor from school called and asked me to do her a favor."

"Really...I thought you said nobody from 'your past' knew where you lived, much less your number."

"I guess they have their ways of finding these things out."

"Oh...so, what's the favor?"

"She asked me if a former class mate could stay here for a while. He just got out of...." Hermione had no idea what to say, "...a hard situation in life, and needs to get settled somewhere for a while."

"And you agreed?"

All she could do was nod; she was starting to regret her decision.

"Hmm...a guy living here with Angel 'all be alone for the rest of my life' Fletcher. The world has turned itself upside down, hasn't it?"

"Oh shut it...we're not going to be living _together_ just living under the same roof for six months, after that I probably never see him again."

"For six months, hmm? A lot could happen in six months. Who is it...is it one of your friends from school? Is he cute..."

"Merlin, Katie...how old are we now? Besides, I don't think its Harry or Ron." _Oh Merlin I hope its not either of them...it can't be McGonagol told me to contact them._

"Merlin??? You've been saying that a lot lately. Anyway...it could be...besides I bet you he's cute. Your professor is probably sensing that you need a guy in your life...that's probably why she asked you and no one else from your school."

_Oh if that was only true._ Before Hermione could respond there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. I want to see if this guy is cute or not." Before Hermione could stop her friend, the door was already opened. She didn't open it wide enough for both of them to see. So, Katie was the only exposed being to the world outside.

"Gran...I mean...Fletcher...you really went all out when you said that you didn't want anyone to notice you from our world. About time you realized that you didn't fit in." The male voice said from outside the door. "Damn, did you lose your manners...oh I forgot Mudbloods never actually _had_ manners...invite me in. Or are you going to make me sleep outside?"

Katie didn't know what to say or do...she opened the door and let the person in. As soon as she did Hermione glanced over and just froze.

"MALFOY?!?!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Explanation

_**The Explanation**_

Hermione was stunned. _How could they do this to me? Why didn't they tell me? Because I would've never agreed, that's why. Malfoy out of all people...Dammit...what the hell do I do now?? And he said all those things about Muggles around Katie...I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do. _

"Well...well...well...I should've known. Same Granger...bushy brown hair. I bet you still read every single book that's ever been written huh?"

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Um...Granger? Is that some nickname? What the fuck is going on, Angel? What the hell is a mudblood? And muggle...what??" Katie asked looking back and forth at Draco and Hermione.

"Dammit, Malfoy, you're not even here for five fucking minutes and you've already turned my world upside down."

"Just call The Boy Who Lived and The Weasley King over to rescue you like you always do." Draco said as he smirked and took in his new surroundings.

That was it... that was the last straw. **_SLAP!_** "Harry and Ron have NOTHING to do with you being a total asshole, Malfoy. I don't have to take you in... all I have to do is throw you in the fireplace and send you back to Hogwarts, and right back in to Azkaban you go. So, you owe me big time, Malfoy. Don't forget that. Just because I've repressed a lot of magic does NOT mean I can't hex you until next fucking Friday. Don't you EVER forget that!" Hermione yelled as a tear fell down her face, remembering Harry and Ron. But she forgot all about poor Katie standing there more confused than when she first opened the door.

"The fireplace?!? Angel you may hate this guy, but the fireplace?? Magic?? Azka..huh? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE??!" Katie yelled trying to get someone's attention.

"Don't you ever touch me, Granger. You think just because you got away with it 3rd year, you'll get away with it again. I'll have you know, Granger...I have learned a lot of hexes your many books have not taught you. You learn a lot by being a follower of Voldemort. I will not hesitate to hex you. Besides didn't you banish your wand with everything else magical? Big threat you are, Granger. Try me any time...you'll never hurt me." Draco retaliated, ignoring Katie's attempts for an explanation.

"You know what, Malfoy. I'm not even going to start with you. I've grown past Gryfinndor and Slytherin rivalry. I've got better things to worry about. So, you can either be civilized, if you even know the meaning of that word, and be grateful that I have opened my doors for you. Or you can just rot is Azkaban for all that I care."

"ANGEL!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" Katie yelled, almost shaking the walls.

Hermione and Draco both remembered that she was there. And there they were talking about Hogwarts and all the wizarding world's secrets right in front of a muggle. _OH SHIT! NOW WHAT, HERMIONE?!_

"Well, I have no idea where to start. Dammit. Um..." Is all she could manage out.

"Oh, Granger have a deep dirty secret she can't tell her friend?" Malfoy asked as he smirked.

"You know, I don't need your shit right now, Malfoy. So, shut the fuck up! Now, Katie...I know you'll be wanting a lot of explanations right about now..."

"That would be the understatement of the century, Angel. Please tell me what you both are talking about. Is this why you can't talk to your friends from your 'past'?"

Hermione fell down on the couch and took in a deep breath. _This is going to be a long day, I just know it. _She didn't know whether or not to reveal everything to her best friend or just to _obliviate_ her.

"Out with it, Angel!"

"Yea, out with it Granger."

"Malfoy, please don't call me that...I don't need to be answering to both names right now, I'm already confused as ever. Give me some sanity right now, please? Sit down both of you...Malfoy and I will both explain it to you, Katie."

So, they obeyed, and Katie took a seat next to Hermione on the couch, and Draco on the recliner across the room. After a few minutes of silence, Katie finally broke it, "Is someone going to say something?"

"Okay...Katie...I don't know how to explain this to you." Hermione said, as she got up and walked off to the other room.

"So, you've left with me to explain it to her?! Oh no! Granger... Fletcher... Angel...whoever the fuck you are, get your ass back in here...NOW!" Draco called after her.

"Calm down, Malfoy...I'm not going to let you explain it her, Merlin knows what the hell you'll tell the poor girl. We're both going to just show her." She responded walking back into the room, with her wand in hand.

"You still have your wand, Granger? I thought you gave it to Dumbledore right after graduation."

"I was planning on it, but he told me to keep it just in case something were to happen."

"Can one of you PLEASE get on with it, already??" an anxious Katie pleaded.

"Okay..." Hermione said as she sat back down. "Yes, Katie this all has to do with my past. This is the reason I can't "call" my friends from school. The reason I never talked about anything about my life until I moved here. The reason behind why I'm so overprotected over my kids. Why I' scared of every little murder hear on the news...just everything. This is my life. I don't know how to explain it to you, and you'll probably never understand. Well, here goes nothing. Malfoy, take out your wand, please?"

He obeyed and reach in his pocket and uncovered a beautiful, black, wooden wand. Hermione raised her right hand, holding her wand. "_EXPELLIARMUS!" _Hermione said pointing her wand at Draco, and his wand flew out of his hand into her own.

"Dammit, Granger couldn't you have showed her another way? Can I have my wand back please?"

"What happened?!? How did you do that, Angel?"

"Magic, Katie, I'm a witch, and Malfoy over here is a wizard. I left that world to protect the life of Kyle. But it has come back to haunt me... and by the most annoying way ever. And no, Malfoy you may not have your wand back. I don't trust you, I have two kids living here. There's no way I'm going to let a Malfoy around them with a wand."

"A witch?! Wizard? Dammit, Angel, I'm not five years old, you can tell me the truth, I can handle it, I promise."

"Katie, it's the truth what other proof do you need?"

"You can't just do that...Granger, she probably figures I threw it to you, or something. Try something else."

"Fine..._Accio Hogwarts Trunk!" _And in floated Hermione's old trunk from school.

Hermione bent down to open it to expose a lot of dusty books, parchment, quills, ink, wizard clothing and photographs. She pulled out a picture of Harry, Ron, and herself standing in front of Hagrid's hut right before graduation. They were waving at her smiling.

"Here, Katie...look closely at the picture." She said as she handed it to Katie. Katie glanced at the photograph and stared at it shocked.

"Angel...they're moving. Why are they moving? How did you do that?"

"It's the kind of photographs that wizarding cameras take." Malfoy took the liberty to answer.

"Is that proof enough, Katie, please say it is." Hermione hoped.

"I still can't believe this. I know what you're thinking, Angel, I won't tell anyone. But please explain to me why you left it. If I was a witch I would've never left."

"She finally realized her place in the world. As a muggle. Nothing more. A sorry excuse for a witch, if you ask me. Merlin only knows why you graduated top of the class, when it really should've been me."

"Shove it, Malfoy. There's a lot of things that I can't explain to you, Katie. And I trust you. But if you could, please excuse Malfoy and myself, I need to explain a few things to him." Hermione said taking the picture out of Katie's hands and placing it back in the trunk. Shortly after she closed it.

"Okay, Angel...can I still call you that..i'm still so confused. I'll talk to you later." Katie replied as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Yes, you can still call me Angel. It's my middle name. Bye Katie." She said as she opened the door for Katie.

"He's cute are you sure you're enemies?" Katie whispered into Hermione's ear as she walked out the door.

"GOODBYE KATIE!" Hermione said pushing her friend out the door.

Hermione shut the door, and took a deep breath before she turned around to meet Draco's stare.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Settled

**A/N:** A lot of you have been questioning who the fathers of Hermione's kids are.... you will find out eventually, I promise. Yes, I said fathers, as in more than one. Hehe..

_**Getting Settled**_

"Well, you certainly know how to throw a welcoming party, Granger."

"Fuck off, Malfoy...now you'll be sleeping in the spare bedroom, upstairs, follow me."

So, the two walked off, heading upstairs. As they passed the first room, Hermione stopped to peer in to check on her sons. They were still sound asleep.

"Granger, can I please have my wand back so I can levitate my trunk. It's heavy."

"No, remember: you're supposed to be living the muggle way. No wand, no magic, no nothing. Do you even know why you're here?"

"You don't actually think I'm going to go six months without using a little magic? You're out of your mind, woman. Just because the Ministry says I'm under your custody does not mean I have to listen to everything you tell me."

"Fine, Malfoy...you can use your magic, but when the Ministry senses magic coming out of my home, you know who they're going to blame. And right back to Azkaban it is for you. But go ahead, take your wand...I could care less whether or not you stay here." Hermione said handing over his wand.

"Fine, have it your way, Granger. Where is my room? I'm extremely tired, and if you don't mind I would like to get you out my presence."

"The second door on the right, the bathroom is right across from it. There's a lot of baby toys and stuff in the bathtub. I'll clear it out later. It can be your private bathroom, because Merlin knows I would rather not share a bathroom with you."

"Fine with me. Where's your room?"

"The main door at the end of the hall, but I don't see how that's any of your business. Don't even think about going in there. There's nothing in there that concerns you. Now, I'll leave you to get settled in, I have to start dinner."

"_You_ cook, Granger??"

"Don't sound so surprised. I'll get you for dinner around 7. G'night, Malfoy."

"Just don't poison me, you probably don't have any healing potions here." He replied as he stepped into the room and closed the door shortly after, behind him.

_Dammit, Granger...you really went all out to make a guy feel at home._ The room had a queen size bed sitting in the middle between two windows. The bed was decorated in black silk sheets, with two black pillows at the top. And each side was a nightstand with black lamps to match the color scheme of the bed.

After setting his stuff down on the floor at the foot of the bed, he collapsed on the bed. And fell to sleep immediately.

_Dammit, Malfoy...why did it have to be you? Blaise Zambini would've been better than you. Okay, Hermione...he's here, in **your** house...remember what McGonagall **you** control the whole situation._

She made her way down to the kitchen to start her dinner. After a while of standing I her rather large pantry, she finally decided on making Lasagna.

After sleeping for an hour a half, Draco was awoken by the aroma of food. _Damn, what smells so good, I'm hungry._ So, he stood up and walked out the door, down the stairs...before he made it, he heard the distant coos of an infant. He stopped in front of the door, and listened for a while. _Granger's baby..._After a few minutes, he saw Hermione walking up the stairs.

"Malfoy? What are you doing standing there??"

"I was headed downstairs because I was hungry, and I heard your baby."

"Oh, was he crying, did he wake you up...I'm sorry."

"No, your cooking woke me up."

"Oh...well, it's almost ready...just let me get Kyle and Alex." She said as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Draco watched as she went over to the toddler sleeping soundly.

"Kyle..." she said gently shaking him awake, "Kyle, honey...wake up, It's dinner time. I know you're hungry. And with that the child sat up in bed.

"What's for dinner, mommy?"

"Come downstairs and find out."

Kyle got out of bed and yawned and started to walk outside, and then froze.

"Mommy, who's that?" he questioned, pointing at Draco.

"Oh...he's an old friend from school, sweetie... he's going to be staying with us for a while. It's okay, baby he won't hurt you."

"Hewwo, mister...my name is Kyle...what's yours?"

"Hello, my name is Draco."

"Nice to meet you, Dwaco."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her son's attempt to say Draco's name.

"Kyle honey, why don't you show Draco where the dinner table is. I'll be down in a minute. Let me get Alex fed and changed."

"Okay, Mommy...come on Dwaco!" Kyle yelled practically pulling Draco down the stairs.

Kyle and Draco sat down on the couch, waiting for Hermione to come downstairs. He was still trying to take in his surroundings. He glanced at the TV, and then asked Kyle what it was.

"It's a Twelevision, silly..."

"Oh." Draco had no idea what he was talking about.

"Mommy says I might be getting my own room soon and then my own Twelevision."

"Good to hear."

They sat there for a moment of silence and then Kyle with all his innocence asked, "Mister...are you the one that came to protect us?"

Taken back by the child's words all Draco could say was, "Protect you from what, Kyle?"

"From daddy..."


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner and Bath Time

**A/N:** I know ending the last chapter like that was pure evil... sorry...but hopefully things will start to come together in this chapter. I'm writing as you guys review...you guys are free to e-mail with ideas.

Dinner and Bath Time 

Before Draco had anytime to react, Hermione walked down the stairs carrying Alex in her arms.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Let me put Alex in his bouncer and then we can eat." With that she laid her infant down in his Winnie The Pooh Bouncer. Then she made her way to the kitchen and started to set the table.

"Okay, guys are you hungry or what?" Seconds after she called after them they were scrambling into the dining room.

Everyone ate in silence practically for the entire meal. Until Kyle made it known that he was done.

"I'm done, mommy. Can Dwaco come play playstation with me, pwease?"

"Sure, honey...but you might have to explain some things to him." Hermione answered knowing it would frustrate Draco to use something electronic. "Please bring your plate to the kitchen though."

Kyle got out of his chair and took his plate to the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell is a playing station, Granger?"

"You'll soon find out... And don't call me that. Call me Angel in front of the kids. I don't want them to know something is different. And no talking about wizarding stuff, and don't act so ignorant when it comes to muggle things. I will explain most of it tomorrow while Kyle is at day care."

"Okay, Mommy!!! I'm ready...come on Dwaco!"

"Have fun you two, and good luck, Mal...Draco."

So, as they walked out of the room, Hermione stood up and started to take all the contents on the table into the kitchen. She cold hear the distance sounds of Kyle trying his best to explain everything to Draco.

"What is this?"

"It's a playstation. It's great...you've never heard of one?"

"I guess not. They don't have them where I come from."

"Really? That's amazing..."

The rest Hermione couldn't hear as she turned on the water to the sink and started to wash the dishes. _I should be enslaving Malfoy to do all the chores... he **is** supposed to be learning the muggle way of life. Oh well...maybe next time._

After the dishes were done, left overs were put away, and the table was clean, Hermione heard Alex crying. So, she made her way into the living room, where he was sitting in his bouncer. As she turned the corner, she saw something she would have to see to believe, and even then she still couldn't believe it.

There was Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch with Alex in his arms, holding his pacifier to his mouth, as he was rocking him back and forth. _ He actually looks like a normal human being._

"I can take him, Draco...sorry if he disturbed you."

"It's okay...Gr...Angel...I don't mind. He's really cute. Both of your sons are. They both look just like you." _Did I just compliment Granger?_

"Thanks." _Did he just compliment me?_ "Kyle, its time for you to take your bath. I'll get your clothes and your bath ready. You can play while I do that."

"Okay, mommy..."

"Draco, I'll take Alex..." Hermione said holding out her arms awaiting the infant.

"I said it was okay...go ahead and get Kyle's bath ready. I'm fine."

"Okay, Draco...and thanks. I've never really had help with both of them. It surprises me." She walked up the stair to the bathroom and started the bath water.

As the water was filling the tub, she went into the boys' room to gather some clean clothes for Kyle.

Downstairs, Draco wanted to know why Kyle wanted to know if he was there to protect them. _What would I protect them from? He said, "From daddy..." Was this the reason Granger agreed to have a male live here? Was her family in trouble? Dammit, Granger...I don't need to get involved in your family troubles. So, why do I care? Why do I care that this little boy is scared of his father? Dammit..._ Draco couldn't ask the small boy about "daddy" he was too small to have such a serious conversation. So, he just watched as he played his video game. _Can't we all be as innocent as children? Ignorance is always bliss...sometimes. _

"Dwaco...why did you come stay here?" Kyle asked with his eyes still fixated on the TV.

"Well, I was going through some problems in my life, and your mom took me in."

"How long will you be staying here?"

"For six months, I think. Unless your mom wants me out of here sooner."

"I hope not. You're fun. I can never get mommy to play my playstation with me. She's always busy."

"I'm sure she would play with you, sometimes."

"Okay, Kyle...its time for your bath now. Please turn off the game. Come on." Hermione said walking down the stairs.

"Okay, mommy...thank you for playing with me, Dwaco."

"Anytime." Draco said with a smile.

"I'll be back to take Alex from you, after I'm done with Kyle...thanks again Draco." Hermione replied leading her son up the stairs.

"No problem, Angel."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I really like Dwaco...is he the one sent to protect us?"

"What are you talking about, baby? We don't need anyone to protect us."

"But mommy...I had another dream...and I saw a guy with shiny hair like his in it. And then daddy came with a bunch of other black people. And Dwaco saved you, mommy. I really like him...don't make him leave, pwease?"

_Oh why did I have to a seer as a son? There's got to be some way to stop these visions from coming to him. Did he really see Draco?_

"Honey, have you said any of this to Draco?"

"No, mommy..."

"Okay...it's time to get out now...let's get you dried off and dressed. You can go downstairs to play a little, then I'll get you for bed and read you your story."

"Okay, mommy."

"Okay, Draco...you need to surrender my son now...I need to get him into bed."

"Okay... I'll help you if you want."

_Why is he being so helpful? Does he know that he doesn't have to do any of this? That wasn't in the agreement...or did Dumbledore ask him to help me? That has to be it...no way Malfoy would be helping me by choice._


	6. Chapter 6: Late Night Confessions

_**Late Night Confessions**_

After the kids were put to bed, Hermione and Draco went downstairs to relax.

"How do you do it, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Do what?"

"Take care of two kids, work, keep a clean house...just everything...without magic or house elves?"

"People do it all the time, Malfoy...not everyone has been blessed with having magical abilities. Besides, it doesn't seem like a lot...it's just my life...that's how I see it."

"Oh."

Hermione sat in her favorite chair reading a book, and all was silent for a while. Until Draco had to ask what was going through his mind.

"Granger...?"

"Yes?"

"Where is their dad?"

_Okay, Hermione, you knew the inevitable question was coming...the thing is: do you tell him the truth or lie?_

"He left."

"I gathered that, Granger...don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I'm not asking you to be an ass...I was just curious. I don't understand why guys have kids and then end up leaving with. A real man would never do that."

"Yea...well...do you want the truth?"

"That would be what is expected?

"Okay...I'll explain everything. But don't interrupt me...it's a rather long story."

Draco just nodded. And with a deep breath, Hermione began her story that she'd been hiding for so long.

"Okay...well, I had Kyle during the summer right before 7th year. Yea, I know... you never knew I was pregnant. Well, I got pregnant the first day I was at home during the Christmas holiday in 6th year. It wasn't by choice. I was at a party with my neighbor and she left with some guy and I was there alone. I was just about to leave when a guy came over to talk to me. I knew him from our first year...he was in Hufflepuff...he left halfway through the year to transfer to Beauxtons...I don't think you knew him...I have no idea what he was doing at the party...but I didn't question it. I just thought it was nice to have someone to talk to. We hadn't seen each other until that night though. We were talking, and he asked me if I wanted a beer. I declined, and he accepted. Well, after a few more beers, he was getting closer to me, I was getting nervous. I just wanted out of the situation as fast I could get. Well, he pulled me up from the chair that I was sitting in. And he lead me into a room...with a bed...at least it happened on a bed...that had _some_ decency. He threw me on the bed and...." A tear fell down her face and she took in a deep breath.

"Its okay, Hermione...I know...you don't have to...you can go on..." Draco replied.

"Okay...well, a few days later, I missed my period...and I went to one of these free clinics to get myself checked...and I was pregnant. I told my parents...and the whole thing at the party. They asked if I wanted to press charges, and I said no. I just wanted to forget about it. I didn't even want to see the guy again. I haven't heard from him since. Well, the reason no one knew I was pregnant was because when I started showing, was during the summer hols. And I ended up having him prematurely. I had him in August.... and then it was time to go back to school. My parents agreed to take care of him so I could finish school. That's when Voldemort was starting to regain power. And I couldn't raise my kid around all of the evilness of our.... your world. So, I made the decision to raise him as a muggle. It was the only thing I knew to do." By that time, she started to remember her last moment with Harry and Ron.

"I understand...but what about Alex?" _He can have the same father as Kyle...she said she hadn't seen him since that night...what is going on here?_

"Well, obviously Alex and Kyle do not share the same father. A few months after I moved here...which was two weeks after graduation...I met a guy at the local mall. His name's Brandon. He was really nice, and he was cute. We dated for a long time. And after a few months...maybe over half a year...we were dating exclusively. Kyle was getting pretty attached to him. Despite my attempts, Kyle would constantly call him daddy. Brandon thought it was cute, and he encouraged it. Saying that he loved Kyle as if he were his own son, and that he didn't mind. So, I finally just let it go. We got engaged and he moved in here with us. Well, shortly after that I found out that I was pregnant. And he started to change. He was getting over-protective over me. Wanting to know everything about my day: where I was going, who I was going to be with, etc... And one day I came home from work late, because I had to drop off a co-worker at home, because his car was broken. And Brandon was really pissed off when I got home. He..." Before she could continue, she felt herself start to cry...she took in a deep breath and began to continue her story, "...he did something that he promised he would never do. He was the only other person that I had told about Kyle's true father...Brandon...he...hit me...not once...he had me on the floor begging and crying not to touch me anymore..." She couldn't finish...she started crying, uncontrollably.

Draco didn't know what to say to the story that just unfolded in front of him. He didn't know whether or not he should go comfort Hermione, or just sit there and let her calm down. Before he had any chance to respond to his thoughts, he felt his body getting up from the couch, and towards over to the recliner that Hermione was slumped on. He kneeled down in front of her, and took a hand in his own.

"Shh...Hermione...he's gone...its okay."

"I still need to finish, Draco...I'm sorry...I haven't thought or cried about this in so long...let me continue please..."

"Are you sure...you don't have to. You can tell me some other time."

"No, its okay...I might as well tell you the rest now...because some other time may not come for a while."

Draco nodded, and leaned back on the floor, waiting for Hermione to finish her gruesome story.

"Well, he wouldn't listen to pleads, and he was kicking me in the back...over and over again...all I could was cry...I tried not to scream, I was afraid Kyle would wake up and see his mother lying on the floor, helpless. A child's mother should never be helpless...they depend on them too much to see her like that. Finally he stopped and walked away. But before he did, he said 'I hope fucking some guy from work was worth it, you stupid whore.'... Well, of course I wasn't sleeping with anyone...I was pregnant, and engaged. We didn't talk the rest of that day and most of the next. Finally, right before we were going to bed the next day, he told me he was sorry and would never do it again. Of course, that was a lie... to make a long story short...he continued to hit many times a week, when finally I was tired of it, and I called the police. They arrested him, and I haven't seen him since. That was six months ago, and here I am trying to get my life back together. Then you showed up."

Draco had no idea what to say or do. _How can people treat others like that? It's just not right. _

"I'm sorry, Granger...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, and don't be sorry...thanks for listening to me...its been a long time since I've been able to talk about anything."

"What about Katie?"

"Katie...oh no...she's my best friend, don't get me wrong...she knows that Brandon and I used to fight numerous times, but she just didn't know the severity of it. I guess, I kept telling myself if I never admitted it to anyone, it never really happened, you know what I mean?"

"Yea...more than you think...Granger...more than you think."

They sat there for a moment, and took in all that had happened. Hermione was glad that she finally talked about it...now; maybe she could finally forget it. Draco was glad that he sort of had an explanation of why Kyle wanted to know if he was their protector. Then Hermione let her curiosity get the best of her.

"Malfoy...?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you helping Dumbledore? What about your loyalty to your family and your father?"

Draco knew that was coming, he had just asked her to spill all her dirty little secrets, now it was obviously his turn.

"Okay...Granger...now, you're in for a long story...are you sure we should be sharing two long stories tonight?"

"Malfoy...Draco...if you don't want to talk about then I understand... I only asked because I was curious...but you don't have to explain."

"No, I should tell you...you did allow me to come here...it's the least I can do. Just sit back because this is going to take a while."

Hermione nodded and decided to get comfortable on her recliner. She threw her legs over the arm and hugged a throw pillow tightly.

"Well, I turned 17 half-way through our 6th year, and my father sent me an owl the first week of December saying that I would be attending the ceremony of The Dark Lord during the Christmas Hols...of course I didn't want. I never wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. I never even approved of the life style that he chose to live. But of course, I could never say anything because he was my father. And I had to respect him. After I received the letter from my father, I was rather upset, so I just spent the day in the Slytherin common room. Professor Snape sent a note to my room, requesting that I come see him after dinner. I knew it had to do with the letter that my father sent me that morning, at breakfast. So, I went as I was told...fearing the worst. Once I got to his office, Professor Snape wasn't the only one there. Professor Dumbledore and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were there. Well, you could imagine my surprise. I didn't know what to say. They started to explain things to me. They told me that I f I didn't want to become a death eater...and follow The Dark Lord, I didn't really have to. But it would be dangerous. I was really confused. I was wondering why Snape, The Dark Lord's most prized Death Eater, besides my father, was telling me all of this. And why was he helping me NOT be something that he was so proud of being himself?" Draco needed to stop to take a deep breath.

"...The Order..." Is all Hermione could say.

"You know about The Order? Well, of course you do."

"But how come I never knew you were apart of it?"

"I'm getting to that, Granger...calm down...some things never change...you always have to know everything right then and there..."

"Just continue with your story...Malfoy..."

"Well, they explained to me that I would still have to become a Death Eater and make The Dark Lord and His followers believe that I was truly faithful to him and to what he believed in. I got the mark on the first day of the Christmas Hols. The Dark Lord didn't want it to happen that night, but my father did."

"Why didn't he want you to get it that night...does it really make a difference??"

"He said that it had something to do with a death eater that really needed to be there to witness couldn't be there, because he was busy doing something for Him. Something about making him an heir. But anyway...I got the mark, and of course, my father was very proud of his Death Eater son. To celebrate he took me to a small muggle town, to kill most of them off." As he said those words, Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

Noticing this, Draco felt he needed to explain himself more. "At the time, I still had it etched into my mind that Muggles, and Mud...Muggle-borns were nothing but filth...they didn't deserve to live. But I still didn't want to kill them just because my father told me to. And I couldn't refuse because then he would know that something was wrong, and I couldn't risk being caught. Snape said that I would be good use to The Order. That two spies in the Dark Lord's circle also at Hogwarts was a good thing. So, I tried to obey my father. But it still bothered me that it pleased my father. I never wanted to please him, I only did it so he didn't get mad at me, and then take it out on my mother. He'd been doing that since I can remember. Anyway...like I said, I didn't want to do it. I got absolutely no joy of barging into people's houses and killing them before they knew what was going on. None of them had anytime to react with intruders in their homes. I never really understood the point of killing people that didn't know what hit them. I mean, when you point your wand at a witch or a wizard and say those two words then they know what's coming. But when you look at a pair of Muggles and say that they don't know what's coming until it's too late. Even then they might not even know. I just did what was expected. I never understood Muggles, and I guess I never will."

Hermione was taken back with Draco opening up with her the way he was. _Is this really Draco Malfoy sitting in my house? Maybe there's more to him than what we all thought. He was just never given the chance. _

"I can help you if you want...isn't that why you're here?"

"Yea..." Draco was surprised with Hermione's niceness. "Well, I've only killed one muggle willingly. The rest were all under the Imperious Curse, but that took a lot on Dumbledore's part to get them to believe. The reason that you, Potter, and Weasley never knew of me being apart of The Order, was because Snape and Dumbledore figured you guys wouldn't believe me. Or if you did, then there would be some sort of niceness between us. Which would've made it look weird to the rest of the school. So, I went to special meetings and all that. Then I was caught going on one of The Dark Lord's raids through Surrey, and before I could defend myself I was thrown into Azkaban. A few months of antagonizing torture and pain, Dumbledore finally got me out...and here I am now."

"That still doesn't explain why you're still so hateful to everyone you come in contact with. Didn't being part of The Order teach you some decency?"

"Look, being part of The Order only made it easy to defy my father in every single way. It doesn't mean that I'm going to become your all time all around good guy. I'm not your little Potter. I do have some pride. Unlike, some Granger."

Taken back by the Malfoy that she always knew, she was getting pretty heated. "I should've known you could never be an honest guy. Just when I thought you were going to be decent to live with, you turn and pull this shit. I should've known that you only helped Dumbledore to help yourself. You'll always be the same arrogant, self-absorbed prat you were back in school!"

"And what's so wrong with that, huh, Granger? You think one night of talking is going to change who I am? If you even started to think that you've got another thing coming, woman!"

Before she could react to his previous statement, their argument was interrupted by a loud cry from upstairs.

"MOMMY!!! HELP!! MOMMY!!"

**A/N: **I know...another cliffhanger...you guys probably hate me by now...but how I can insure that you guys will continue to r/r if I don't leave with something to think about. ï


	7. Chapter 7: A Constant Reminder

**A/N: **Yeah… I know it's been a really long time…but a lot has happened in the past year. And this is the first time that I've even had time… I was without a computer for a long time and then I had to catch up on the fan fictions I had left off on. So, here we go…let's all hope I've still got it.

A Constant Reminder 

They flew off the couch and ran up the stairs. To Hermione's surprise, Draco was close behind her. She opened the dorr and quickly surveyed the room with her eyes. Then she stopped when she noticed the small child, tossing in his sleep, crying. She stepped closer to the bed and saw beads of swear falling from his forehead. She knelt down beside the bed and lifted him up into her arms.

"Kyle, honey...please wake up."

"Hermione?" Draco asked a little weary.

Startled by the sound of his voice, for she had forgotten for a moment that he was even there, she jumped.

"What, Draco?" She asked with a stern voice.

"Nevermind." Maybe now wasn't the time to be getting curious.

Just then, Kyle woke with a start.

"Mum? What's going on? I was so scared..please don't let it happen again. You said the dreams would stop. Why haven't they gone away?" He asked crying in his mother's arms.

Startled by the small boy's questions, Draco thought i best to disappear for the time being, figuring that was only a matter a mother could tend to. So, he started to walk out the door.

"Dwaco?" Kyle asked raising his head up.

Draco turned around at the sound of his name? "Hmm?"

With a wipe of a tear, Kyle went on to say, "You were there this time."

Shocked by this statement, Hermione turned her head to look at Draco curious to see or hear his response.

But before Draco could retaliate a reaction, Kyle went on to say, "I was right...you didn't even have to answer my question from before...you were sent to save us, Dwaco. You were the one that was always fuzzy in my dreams." And with that Kyle jumped out of Hermione's arms and ran and leapt to Draco's arms.

Not knowing what to do, Draco just held the excited little boy, and threw Hermione a look of utter confusion.

"Kyle, would you like to go back to sleep in my bed tonight?" Hermione asked.

"no, mum...can't I sleep with you tonight Dwaco?" He said looking at Draco.

"Honey, I don't think Draco wants you to intrude on him." She replied looking at Draco's reaction.

"But pwease?" Kyle asked with pleading eyes.

"Its okay, Hermione, he can sleep in my bed." Draco replied as he guided the child out the room downt he hall towards his room.

Hermione walked out of the room after them, after glancing a look at Alex, sleeping in the crib. She followed them to the doorway of Draco's room. She stood there and watched as Draco helped Kyle into the bed. He covered the boy with the blankets and whispered something, she couldn't hear, into his ear. Kyle nodded his head and turned on his side, and said, "G'night mummy...g'night Dwaco."

And with that Draco walked towards Hermione standing at the door.

They walked into the living room, where Hermione took a seat on the couch and Draco on the loveseat.

"Sorry, for having to have Kyle in your bed. If you'd like I'll move him into my bed when he's in a deep sleep." Hermioned offered.

"Nah, that's okay. He's small he won't take up too much room." Draco admitted.

They sat for what seems like hours in total silence. Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione?" He asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" She answered looking off into space.

"How long has Kyle been having those dreams?"

"What does it matter to you, Malfoy? I'm just a stupid mudblood to you and my choice of living is stupid and obsolete compaired to your choice of living?"

Taken back by her response he sat in silence for a while, contemplating on what to say that wouldn't cause such a harsh reaction from the other party.

"He just seems really scared, Granger. Even when i first got here, he seemed a little off."

"Oh sod off, Malfoy." She responded and stood up to go into the kitchen.

"I was just asking you a simple question. I thought that since I am being forced to live here with you and your kids for such a long period of time against my will that i should know what I'm getting myself into!" He yelled after her.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Malfoy... its not only you that is being forced to live with someone who you wouldn't have thought about for the rest of your life. And you're not the only one here that is being forced to live a life that they don't want to live. This isn't always about the one and only great Draco Malfoy!" She stepped closer to him and took a deep breath before saying, "And you better remember this: this is my house, my rules, my kids, my burdens, and none of them pertain to you. The only reason you are here is because of a favor I am doing...not to you... but for others who are need of it. And I suggest you start showing some sort of gratitude towards me or I will have you back in Azkaban." And with that she went upstairs, leaving a speechless Draco all alone.

A/N: I know that this is rather short…but I figured I'd just write a little something to bring you guys back to the story. Since its been so long you might have to re read chapters 1 thru 6. 


End file.
